Haunted
by Craftygirl11
Summary: What would you do if you were stuck in a haunted house with no way out and no where to run? This is Part 1 of 4. This also has humor, friendship, family, and adveture. So please read and review! AU story. Chapter 9 is up! Chapter 10 coming soon!
1. The House

**A/N: Hey, I know that I said that I would finish one of my other stories before I started this one, But I just couldn't help it. This story is going to be in four parts, twelve in each of the parts. I really hope you readers will enjoy it.**

Chapter 1 the house

"Danny, come on, I'm tired and I just want to go somewhere to sleep. I am guessing that Chin and Kono do too, right?"

"Mm," mumbled Kono, who was trying to stay awake. Chin was asleep in the car.

"Well Chin is out for the count," Steve said. He yawned and rubbed his eyes and tried to keep awake.

"I'm tired too Steve, I am trying to find a place to crash for the night."

"Well, why haven't you found one yet?"

"Because I think I'm lost. I think I took a wrong turn somewhere and now I'm lost."

"That's just great. How do you get lost on an island?" asked Steve, to no one in particular.

"I don't know, its dark out, you figure it out, Super SEAL."

The four of them were coming from a conference that the Governor set up for them. The conference took all day and everybody was tired because they all had to get up at such an early hour to get there on time. They finally got out of the conference really late at night and they were on their way home.

"Danno, look, there is a house up there, why don't we stay there for a few nights?" Steve asked, while looking out the window and finding a house that was on the hill. Danny looked to where Steve was pointing and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess that house will do."

Danny took the road the house and started to have second thoughts about it. "Steve, don't you think this house is a little bit big and lonely?"

"I don't know I just want to sleep and then explore."

They got to the house and started to go to the front of the house when they suddenly remembered that they had to get Kono and Chin up. They turned around and went back to the car. When they got there they saw that Chin and Kono were wide awake in the back seat.

"Guys, what's wrong?" asked Danny.

"You guys didn't hear that, did you?" questioned Kono

"Hear what?" Danny and Steve said at the same time.

"That noise."

"What noise?" wondered Steve. He and Danny looked at each other. They were so tired that they almost couldn't keep their eyes open, but they did for their friends' sake.

"It sounded like a voice calling out for help," Chin replied.

Both of them shook their heads and Chin and Kono got out of the car and grabbed their stuff and followed Steve to the house. Steve took the lead with Danny in second, Chin in third and Kono last. Steve was so tired he stumbled into the house and started to look for a couch to sleep on. He found one in a big room and everybody else followed him and they all plopped down on a recliner chair or a pullout bed to see if they could get some rest.

"Aiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Danny and Steve shot up like rockets and both said at the same time, "What was that?"

They looked at each other and got up. It was still dark outside. Kono was listening to her IPod and Chin must've been a deep sleeper because neither of them awoke. Steve looked at the clock and sighed. It was 2 am! Steve groaned, he wanted to keep sleeping, but he and Danny were going to investigate on what or who that voice was. Both of them got outside and felt an eerie chill through the air. They both shivered. The trees were rustling and the wind seemed like it was whistling. Steve and Danny looked at each other.

"Let's stay together," Danny said, "Do you have a flashlight, I forgot mine."

"Uh, yeah I do. But I forgot my gun on the nightstand."

"Yeah, I brought mine."

Steve nodded and they began their search for the scream they heard. Steve was leading because he remembered his flashlight and Danny was two steps behind him. They got to a path that split in two. They looked at each other and decided to stick together. They were already freaked enough as it was. Danny whirled around behind him. He was breathing heavily.

"Danny what's wrong?"

"I don't know, but I thought I either saw or heard something."

"Where?"

"Right there."

Danny pointed in front of him. Steve shined the light in the direction that Danny said, but couldn't see anything. Steve looked at Danny and noticed that he was he looked terrified. He felt the same way.

"Danny, I don't see anything."

"I...I thought I saw something, or at least...heard something." Danny was freaked out and Steve knew it. He put his hand on Danny's shoulder to try to calm him down when they heard a twig snap. Both of them whirled around and Steve shone the light on the object and nothing was there. They looked at each other and shrugged. They were on high alert. Steve kept the lead and Danny covered his back. They didn't hear anything else and headed back to the house. On the way, they hear someone calling for help.

"You hear that, don't you Danny?" asked Steve.

"Yeah, it sounds like someone is calling for help." He looks at Steve. "On no certain terms are we going to check that voice out. We are in the woods while it's dark and we don't even know what that sound is. Don't you dare give me that aneurism face right now. I'm scared and I want to go back inside the house and sleep more till the morning comes."

"Oh come on, how bad could it be?"

Danny face palmed. "Steve you never say that, it could bring bad luck and then we could be stuck here forever and not be saved. We could be eaten by who knows what and get stranded here in these woods and never see the sunlight again." Danny keeps going while Steve rolls his eyes. He knows that Danny gets scared easily and that is why he likes to rile Danny up sometimes. Suddenly the hairs on Steve's neck stand straight up.

"Danny," Steve whispered, "Stay quiet. I feel like something is watching our every move. Stay quiet and follow me."

Danny follows Steve quietly through the woods and runs toward their cabin in the distance. Steve tries to catch Danny but the woods are thick and it's hard to maneuver through them. He suddenly couldn't see him anymore and he stands still. It was like Danny disappeared, into thin air. He was all alone in the dark woods. The wind had a chill to it and the trees looked frightening and they were cowering over him. He suddenly heard another noise and it was coming closer and closer to him. There was nowhere to hide and within a few seconds the thing came into the clearing. It was a wolf and it looked hungry. Steve realized that he couldn't move, his legs felt like they turned to stone. The wolf came nearer and it charged right at him, but it passed right through him like it was a ghost. Steve felt a chill as it went through him. After it went away, he felt that it was getting colder and the wind sent a chill up his spine. He heard the wind whistle and it was getting pretty creepy out here by himself. Suddenly he could see fog come from nowhere and the temperature dropped about twenty degrees. He realized that he could move his legs and he started to run, he didn't know where he was running or where he was going but he ran as fast as he could. He's running when the earth dips downward, rolls down the slope, comes to the bottom and he hits his head on a rock. He puts his hand on his head and winces. He has a headache and it was because he hit the rock so hard. He tries to sit up but gets really dizzy and has to lie down before the nausea hits.

Steve lets the dizziness go away while lying on the ground and once it's gone he sits up to a sitting position and tries to stand up. He gets a little bit dizzy because he stands up too fast but it passes. He looks around and doesn't recognize anything. He starts up the hill, but he takes his time because he knew that if he ever fell again, he would be knocked out because of his head. It took him about fifteen minutes when he took his time. He is really scared and he knows that something is out here with him.

"Hey, Steve," says a voice. Steve let out a high-pitched scream, jumped badly and whirled around to face the voice. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just Danny.

"Oh my gosh, Danny, don't ever do that again."

"Why, it was fun scaring the wits out of you. I have never seen you like that. So, did you find out what that voice was?"

"No, but Danny, where did you go?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, where did you go when we saw the cabin in the woods. You just ran towards it."

"Sorry about that. I thought I saw something."

"Well did you find whatever it was?"

"No, I couldn't find whatever it was. Let's go back to the house and try to get some sleep."

Steve nodded and they both went in search of the house they were staying at. They got there within fifteen minutes. The house looked spooky in the dark and it was pretty old. They went up the steps and opened the door. What they saw had them both shocked and they turned pale at what they saw.

"What the hell happened here?" Steve asked.

Danny was speechless. He didn't know if he trusted his voice to talk right now. What they saw was Chin and Kono all bloodied up and unconscious. Danny felt sick to his stomach and had to turn away. Steve just stood there not believing that their friends were beyond hurt. It was devastating to think that they had to tell Malia and Kono that Chin and Kono were badly hurt and they didn't know how they were hurt.

He inched toward them and saw something that wasn't quite right.

"Danny, come here."

"Uh, no, I'm good. I don't want to see them like this. I want to remember them all nice and happy."

"No, Danny that is not it. I don't think that Chin and Kono are dead. I think they are still alive. These just look like our friends."

Silence.

"Danny?"

Silence.

"Danny?"

Silence.

"DANNY?"

Silence.

"DANNY? WHERE ARE YOU?

He hears someone upstairs. He grabs his gun and tries to calm his nerves. He knew he was freaked out but he needed to calm down before he did anything else. He took a couple of breaths and that helped some. He walked to the steps. The last thing he could remember was something coming toward him and he blacked out.

Steve could hear noises and the wind whistling and human voices. His eyes were really heavy and his body was pretty sore. He moaned. He heard a voice say something. The voice sounded like Danny. Danny! He wretched his eyes open, shot up like a rocket and looked around.

"What happened?" asked Steve. He looked around the room and saw that Chin and Kono were staring at him worriedly.

Before anybody could speak, Steve's eyes rolled up in his head and fainted.

**A/N: The next chapter is ready to be uploaded, I just want to hear your thoughts on how good it is. I will post this story as much as i can. I got the next two chapters written, and the fourth chapter is being written as we speak. So, please review and enjoy!**


	2. The Story

**A/N: Okay I couldn't wait to put up another chapter. This story is AU. Just remember that. I forgot to put that in the description.**

Chapter 2 story of the house

Danny tried to catch Steve as he fell but it was difficult. He got him lying down and Chin started to fan him with a piece of paper. Kono got a rag, wetted it and brought it to Danny. He used that rag to dab it on Steve's forehead. After a couple of minutes Steve started to stir. The three of them gave him some room and Steve blinked his eyes open. He looked around and spotted Danny.

"What happened?"

"You fainted," Danny replied.

"No, I mean what happened to you, you were right behind me at another house or cabin and you disappeared."

"Steve, that never happened. You were having a dream or a nightmare. We've been asleep since we got here last night."

"What about the scream we both heard at around two a.m.?"

"There was no scream."

He looked at Danny and he noticed that his friend was telling the truth. He reached towards his head and winced. It was sensitive to touch.

"Then why does my head hurt so much?"

"Because, when you sleeping you kept banging your head. You were having a whopper of a dream."

"It seemed so real, though."

Kono got some ice for Steve's head to see if they could get the bruising down a bit. He took the ice from her and put it against his head, wincing slightly.

Chin spoke up. "What was the dream about, Steve?"

Steve looked at chin and shuddered. "Well, at first it wasn't all that scary, Danny and I woke up because of a scream we heard in the woods and we checked it out. I guess that is where it got kind of creepy. Danny disappeared and I was all alone. It felt like I was in a horror film. So I go in search of Danny and something spooks me. I start running and I fall down a steep hill. On the way down I hit my head really hard on a rock and I almost pass out. After a few minutes I get up, climb the steep hill and find Danny in a clearing. We head back to a cabin or house and find that you and Kono are dead. Then Danny disappears again and someone comes up behind me and hits me in the back of head and I black out. Next thing I know its morning and you guys are telling me that it was all a dream."

"Well it was, but we couldn't get you to wake up."

Steve nodded and got up. "We should head back to Five-0 headquarters. The Governor is probably wondering where we are by now."

They all nodded and got their things. Steve grabbed the car keys and headed out with them and stopped dead in his tracks. Someone let out all the air out of their tires and someone let out all the gasoline by poking a hole in the gas tank. Danny was upset because that was their only ride.

"Darn it! Now what are we going to do?" Danny asked, out loud.

"Well Chin and I could go find a gas station while you and Kono stay here and see if you can fix the hole in the gas tank."

"Yeah, you got a point there, Steve," stated Danny. He looked up and noticed that his partner had his happy/euphoria face on. He chuckled, thinking that Steve was happy about leaving the house for a while.

While Danny and Kono stayed at the house, Chin and Steve were trying to find a gas station. The walk calmed Steve down enough so that he wasn't as jumpy as before. They reached their location within thirty minutes. They found a mini mart and a gas station

"Okay so we need gas and something to pump the tires with," said Chin. He looked towards Steve and noticed that he had a faraway look in his eyes. "Steve? Are you okay?"

Steve shook his head and answered, "Huh? Um, yeah I'm okay, I'm just still shaken up about that realistic dream that I had. It was creepy."

Chin nodded and he understood what Steve was going through. '_You are not alone. I went through almost the same thing when Hesse grabbed me and put that bomb on me. I am glad that I made it out alive.' _He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts that were going through his head about that day. He looked around the station and couldn't find what he was searching for. He found a worker by the checkout counter and walked toward him.

"Hey excuse me, could you please help me?"

"Uh, sure, what do you need help with?"

"Well I need help finding a portable air pump to pump our tires from our car. Someone thought it would be funny to let the air out of them. Another thing that we need is gasoline for the car also."

"Alright," the guy said, "Where are you taking this stuff?"

"Um, it's on McCleary Street. The house on the top of the hill." The guy suddenly looked scared and almost bolted from the room. Chin saw this and caught him before he could make his exit. "What's wrong, kid?"

"That house is bad news."

"What's bad news?" asked Steve, who heard the boy's last sentence. He had a cart full of groceries and was standing behind Chin. Chin turned around and faced Steve.

"The boy here says that the house we're in is bad news."

"What do you mean, kid?" asked Steve, curious.

"Well that house on the top of the hill is rumored to be haunted." He paused. "Look, I'll tell you guys in about ten minutes, which is when I get my break."

They both nodded and waited. Chin got another worker to help him find the things that he was looking for. He bought the things that he needed and waited outside with Steve. Within a few minutes the boy that they talked to earlier came out and motioned to them to follow him. They stopped a little ways away and sat down on a picnic bench.

"Alright so what is wrong with the house we are staying in?" wondered Steve.

"Well it begins with a story that just takes too long to tell but the short version is this, if you make it a week without getting scared out of your skin then you are free. Basically that means if you fall prey to that house and get scared you will become crazy."

"How?" asked Chin.

"Well the longest time anyone stayed in that house was three days. There is a curse on that house and if you come by it you are sucked in for as long as it wants you to. It also depends on how many people are in that house too. If it's just you two then you guys have six days to live there. So, as in how you would become crazy is this: if you let your fears overcome you, then you will never be the same."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Steve.

"My buddy was in there for three days and he was fine, but he told me that every time he closed his eyes or tried to escape he would see something or hear something that would make him want to stay at the house until his time was up. He experienced nightmares of his friends disappearing and dying. The house tests you to see if you can take all the horrific things in life and if you pass than you are free to go. There is a catch though; you have to remain on the premises for the full number of days for you guys to go home."

"What kind of curse is it?"

"The kind of curse that you don't want to break. If you break it then you will be in deep trouble. There is a positive and a negative thing about the curse. If you want to place a call you can, but the problem is if you want call to trace to where you are at, it won't work. Oh and if you want people to call you then your out of luck. It only works for outgoing calls."

"How do you know so much about his house?" asked Chin.

"Because, I was the last one to make it out sane. And that was five years ago. At least fifty have tried and they didn't make it out sane. The house can play tricks on you, too."

"What kind of tricks?" wondered Steve.

"Well, it plays with your mind; it makes you think that everything is wrong, in a sense that it distorts reality. Kind of like, if you were stuck in a dream. It makes you think that things aren't there like people that have died. It's weird."

"What made the house be like that?" asked Chin.

"A long time ago, like 300 years ago, this house was filled with people from all over the world. It was a house that had parties and meetings. One day there was a girl who came to the house and she stayed there. She heard that there was a treasure somewhere inside that house, so she searched and searched. She couldn't find the treasure. She was devastated and she wanted help, so she gathered the three strongest men to help her. During those weeks they became close and started to form friendships. They got along pretty well and they were from different places in the world. They never argued and they became like a family. A couple of weeks after they started to search, something happened. No one knows what happened, but on that day, only one guy escaped. He said that there was an accident and something caved in on them. He was shaken up about it. But when the people went in, everything looked normal. There was no cave in. Some say the guy lied to get everyone to go away. Some say that the cave in actually happened but on a different day. Others say that the guy killed his friends and kept the treasure all to himself. Whichever story is true, the house has been haunted ever since."

Steve and Chin have never heard a story like that at all. Steve didn't believe in ghosts but he did believe in spirits. Chin believed in both. They looked at each other and looked at the boy, and thanked him for telling the story. They got the groceries they needed and set off to the house.

"Wow, that was quite the story," stated Steve, "I wonder if it's even true?"

"I don't know, brah," said Chin, "but that was a good story. Even if it was true, how could it be? I mean, when the kid said that one of the guys killed his friends and left to take the treasure, why didn't the police investigate to see if there were bodies of the guy's friends?"

"I have no idea, but I can't wait to tell Danny about what that kid told us. He is going to freak out."

Chin grinned knowing that Steve and Danny were like brothers in a way. They both stopped talking and walked the rest of the way. It took them a good thirty minutes before the house came into view. Both were sweating when they came to the bottom of the hill, so they rested for a while to catch their breath. Luckily the hill wasn't that big. Nobody was outside, so they both assumed that their friends were inside.

"Steve, I'm curious about the dream you had. Why was Danny the only one besides you that was awake?"

Steve thought about that. "I don't know, but the dream was so real that I thought everything was real. I was cold when it got spooky, but other than that it felt like I was awake."

Chin's answer was drowned out by a blood curling scream.

**A/N: Next chapter should be up in a couple of days. On wednesday at the latest. Hope you enjoyed and I will update it soon.**


	3. The mystery

**A/N: Okay, I just want to thankeach and every one of you guys/gals for favoriting this story: Mijasuze, doglover500, Louiseization, Evanoe, Katiecrumbs, HonoluluGal, loveanimals, Louise22, lynnrxgal, Lookyhere, HelenBeacham and Silkyhair. For those of you who reviewed, I just want to say thanks so much for reviewing. I would love to hear from all of you! Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 3 the mystery starts

Twenty minutes earlier

Kono and Danny watched Steve and Chin go down the hill to look for some supplies to get out of this area. Kono sighed and looked at Danny.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Nothing," Kono replied. Danny gave her a look and she sighed. "It's just, Steve usually wants you to come with him and I am always with my cousin. I don't mind that at all. But it's just weird that he would do it now."

Danny shrugged. "I don't know why he didn't want to take me either. I guess he just wanted a change in scenery and switch partners up for a while. I mean you saw his face; he was freaked out by his dream. I guess I'll have to talk to him about it when they both get back."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. The change in partners and scenery will do him some good. I hope Steve will talk to you though." Kono looked towards the car and then looked at Danny. "So, do you know anything about cars?"

"Uhh, kinda, but probably not much."

Kono sighed but smiled. "Okay let's see what we can do."

Danny followed Kono to the car and helped open the hood of the car. They got it open and looked inside. Nothing else seemed wrong with the car apart from the gas tank having a hole in it and the tires being out of air. It was a sunny day and they both decided to wait outside while waiting for their friends.

"So, what do you think about Steve's dream?" asked Kono.

"I don't know, I mean it really freaked him out and to him it seemed to be real until he woke up."

Kono nodded. "Where are we?"

Danny gave her a look.

Kono laughed. "I know you don't know, I was just stating something. I don't even know where we are. I mean I know we are on an island in Hawaii but I don't know which island."

They both sat there in the sunshine thinking their own thoughts when Kono gets a strange feeling like she and Danny are being watched. She looked around and notices nothing strange. She still has an uneasy feeling that something is going to happen.

"Danny, I'm going to go inside and get a glass of water, do you want some?"

"Uh, sure, thanks Kono," Danny replies. He looks strangely at Kono but shrugs it off. Kono gets up and walks to the house. She goes into the kitchen to get two glasses and to fill them with water. She gets an eerie feeling when she is filling the glasses and it sends a shiver down her spine. She knows she is being silly but the feeling gets stronger and stronger when she is alone. So she hurries to get the water to herself and Danny. She goes outside with the glasses and feels the warmth of the sun. She starts to feel better but doesn't notice the wisp of smoke suddenly appearing in her drink. She sits next to Danny and gives him his drink. Danny gave a look that said thanks and both just enjoyed their drinks in the sun.

"So what do you say we explore this house and see what's inside?"

Kono shrugged and agreed. They both got up and headed towards the house. Danny entered first with Kono right behind him. The first room to their left was a big room and it looked like a living room and a Dining room. Everything looked old fashioned and dusty. The furniture was caked with dust. Danny blew on the dust and it went straight for Kono. Kono got a blast of dust in her face and sneezed really loud.

"Sorry about that Kono," said Danny.

"It's okay Danny; you didn't know where I was."

Danny sighed and smiled a little knowing that he just dodged a bullet. They looked through the whole downstairs and saw that everything looked good and nothing felt like it was out of place. Both went upstairs and both got a cold chill down their spines. Danny shivered and felt goosebumps all over his body. Kono was in front of him going slowly down the hall when they suddenly heard a rustling noise behind them. Their eyes were wide when they turned around, but nothing was there, just some footprints in the dust. Kono went near them and gasped.

"What is it?"

Kono looked at Danny. "The footprint was made by a little girl's barefoot. Danny what if there is a little girl here and she is in trouble."

"Kono, there is nothing there. No one is in this house but us."

"What, no...That can't be true...the footprints are right there." She points at the ground and there is nothing there. "But I know I saw some footprints in the dust. I swear I did." Kono looks at Danny and he wasn't there with her anymore. "Danny?"

"Danny, where are you?"

Kono got goosebumps as a gust of wind overtook her. She suddenly hears a voice calling her name and a light came on in the far end of the hallway. Kono cautiously went to the door. She realized that she was sweating because she was afraid. Taking a deep breath and counting to five, she opened the door slowly with a creak because of the old house and went in. What she saw made her lose her breath. She was in a room covered in blood. The blood was everywhere. Splattered and smeared on the walls, pools of blood on the floor and the stench of something foul in the room. Kono could barely breathe let alone say something. She saw a path that wasn't covered in blood and followed it. She was going toward the far end of the bed, when she stopped. What she saw at the end of the path made her stop dead in her tracks. Danny was lying there in blood with scrapes and scratches all over his body. She comes out of her senses and rushes out of the room and once again feels like she is being watched. She gets a chill all the way down her spine, so she turns around and let loose a blood-curling scream.

* * *

Chin and Steve raced to see who could have made that scream. It sounded like it came from the house. They both took out their guns and went in. They saw nothing out of the ordinary on the first floor, so they went to the second floor to find Danny trying to wake Kono up.

"What happened, Danny?" asked Chin, concerned.

"I don't know. I mean, we were sitting outside talking and she wanted to explore the house. So we got up and went inside. I went in that big room with the table and chairs, she was right behind me, so when I turned around she disappeared. I looked all over for her. So I finally went upstairs, searched all the rooms and I see Kono just standing in the hallway. When I got about five feet from her she lets out a blood-curling scream and passes out. I noticed that her skin was cold to touch and she was sweating. I tried hitting her gently to wake but it didn't work. That's when you guys came in."

Steve went close to her mouth and felt a puff of air. "She is still breathing. I think we should put her on a couch or something, so we can take care of her if she wakes up and freaks out."

Both guys agreed and helped Steve carry her downstairs and in one of the rooms that had a couch. Chin went to find something to get her to wake up. He found a rag and wet it. He went in the room and dabbed it on her neck and forehead. Kono moaned softly but didn't wake up. At least she was still alive.

"So how was your walk into town?" asked Danny. Steve and Chin both looked at each other and back at Danny.

"What happened?"

Steve sighed. "We might not get out of here for a few days."

"Why the hell not?"

"We'll tell you when Kono wakes up. You won't believe us. And besides I really don't want to repeat myself."

Chin started to feel lightheaded and fell to his knees.

"Chin!" exclaimed Steve, "Are you alright?

"Y-yeah, I-I'm f-fine." Chin answered, shakily. "I just felt light headed for some reason."

"Are you sure you are okay?" questioned Danny.

"Um, yeah, I think so. I just need to rest. I am worried about Kono; I just don't want her to to get even more hurt."

Chin moved to the other couch in the room and sat down. Steve went to the kitchen to get him some water to drink. He came back out to his group of friends and gave Chin the water.

"Thanks Steve," said Chin.

Steve nodded. He looked around the room and thought about what the boy said back at the store. The house has a history to it and it stayed a mystery to everyone who wanted to know about it. He thought back to everything that went strange; his dream, the car not working, the house being a mystery, Kono's blood-curling scream, and Chin light-headedness. Nothing made sense to him. There had to be another story behind this house. He sighed, knowing that he was getting worked up because some strange things happened and they have no real proof that everything is connected. He looked at Danny and saw him trying to get a signal on his phone.

"Who are you trying to call, Danny?"

"My daughter, I have her next weekend, which is in exactly 16 days from now and I want to have something special for her."

Steve sighed, he knew he should tell Danny about the phones but he wanted to wait until Kono got up. He went to check on her and she was breathing pretty evenly and he guessed that she would be waking up pretty soon.

"Danny, I will explain later about the phones, they don't work for outgoing calls."

"What are you talking about, Steve?"

"I will tell you as soon Kono wakes up because everybody needs to hear it."

Danny is about to respond but Chin cuts him off, "Steve's right, both you and Kono need to both hear the story."

Danny grunted in response. He tried his cell phone a couple of more times and gave up after a while. He walked around a bit and went into another room and sat down in one of the chairs. The chair he sat in was pretty comfortable and he was just about to drift into sleep when he heard Steve calling his name.

"Yeah, Steve?"

"Kono is starting to wake up."

"Okay I will be right there" He didn't want to get out of the chair because it was so comfortable but he wanted to see if Kono was okay.

She starts to hear voices and they sound very familiar, like she has heard them before. They're muffled but still recognizable. She opens her eyes and immediately shuts them again because of the light. It was making her dizzy. She opened her eyes more slowly and didn't get dizzy. She moaned because her ribs hurt for some reason, when she bolted straight up and started to have a panic attack. She felt hands on her arms and she knew those hands. She heard people saying to take a deep breath and to follow theirs. She did and after a while it worked.

"Kono, can you hear us? Chin asked. Kono shook her head yes. "Okay can you open your eyes for me?" Kono tried to open them but they felt like lead.

_Flash_

_ Kono watched her friends surround her and they looked concerned about her. Except one was missing. Danny! She looked around for him and noticed that he was lying on the floor unconscious. There was an old fashioned vase next to him. _That vase was from the other room!

_End of flash_

Just as Kono was waking up Danny came in and only had a split second react when Kono bolted straight up and yelled, "Danny! LOOK OUT!

**A/N: Oooooo! A cliffhanger! I wonder what is going to happen! You'll have to wait and see. I have the fouth chapter half way finished, it should be up within the week, I hope. Tell me your thoughts on the chapter. *Just a hint, the more reviews the faster the updates!* See you next chapter.**


	4. One disappears

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I just want to thenk each and everyone of you for the reviews. Oh and thanks to: jensensmisses, roxtonissexy, CindyBeeswax, KliqzAngel, PeteTN190 and JayseyJ for the alerts to this story. I would love to hera from all of you. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4 One Disappears

Steve and Chin watched in horror as Danny came down with a loud thump. Steve went over to him while Chin stayed with his cousin. Steve kneeled down to inspect his friends' injury to his head, it didn't look that bad. He picked Danny up and set him in a vacant chair that looked comfortable. He started to fan him to see if he could get him up.

Chin was trying to get Kono to calm down after she woke up so suddenly. He got her to breathe normally after a few minutes. He also noticed that she looked a bit pale. He stood up and looked at Steve asking silently if he could get his cousin some water. Steve gave the go ahead with a shake of his head and turned his attention back to Danny. Danny was staring to wake up and a few seconds later he opened his eyes.

"Danny, are you okay?" asks Steve.

"Uh, yeah, just a bit dizzy, and it's a bit blurry but not by much. Is there any ice around here?" wondered Danny.

Steve nods; helps Danny get up on the other couch and went to the doorway where they dropped the groceries. He found the bag of ice, opened it, took out a baggie and put the ice inside it. He went over to Danny and gave it to him. Danny nodded his thanks and Steve sat down next to him. With everybody sitting down Chin gives Steve a look to see if he wants to tell the others about what the guy said at the little store. Steve nodded his head and began talking.

_Thirty minutes later_

Both Kono and Danny are looking at Steve and Chin with their eyes big and their mouths hanging wide open. Steve and Chin looked at each other and made a silent bet to see which one of their friends would speak up first. After about two and a half minutes, one of them spoke up.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" hissed Danny. Looks like Steve won so Chin gave him ten bucks.

"No we're not. We are actually serious." answered Chin.

"But what about our dreams/visions?" asked Kono.

"What do you mean?" asked Steve.

"Well you had that dream last night about us and then I had something like a hallucination of some sort earlier today."

"Okay, let's split up and meet back up together again, and figure out how we are going to survive each other for twelve days."

Everybody agreed and they separated into their usual teams.

"So about that dream you had last night, you know, about Chin and Kono dead and I disappeared in your dream."

Steve looked like he was embarrassed and he tuned a shade of pink.

"Oh, so the Super Seal can get embarrassed, huh?"

"Shut up, Danny," Steve said playfully.

"Alright, my lips are sealed on that particular subject." Danny made the zipper motion across his mouth and pretended to throw away the key. Steve smirked at Danny and realized that he couldn't ask for a better friend than him. He sighed knowing that he would have to tell Danny about the dream.

"Okay, I know I freaked out on you, Chin and Kono. It was just that dream I had was so real. You kept disappearing and I thought the worst. If you ever repeat this I will deny it. You are the best partner and friend that I have ever had. You are like the brother that I never had. When I saw you disappear like that in my dream, I didn't want you to think I was weak for not taking you with earlier today. I just wanted to see if you would be okay without me for a while."

"So what you're saying is, you wanted me to have a break without you so you could collect your thoughts about what to say to me, right?"

"Yeah, that sums it right up."

"Well I respect that and just so you know, if you ever tell anybody that I said this I will shoot you. I think of you as a brother as well," said Danny.

Steve chuckled and Danny smiled. They both had each other's back when it came to stuff like that.

Meanwhile with Chin and Kono, she was telling her cousin about the dream/hallucination she had.

"It was so real. Danny disappeared and I went to look for him. I was upstairs and I kept looking in some of the rooms down this dark and scary hallway. The last door was closed. So I opened it and I..."

"Kono, what is it? What's wrong? Answer me!" Chin was freaked out because Kono wasn't answering him. Kono seemed to remember that she left her cousin with a cliffhanger. Kono shook her head and started again, "Before Danny disappeared, I saw these little girl's footprints in the dust by the stairs. Danny kept insisting that they weren't there. I kept saying that there were footprints but when I looked back down there weren't any. I looked back up and I noticed that Danny went missing. Anyway, as I was saying before I went all silent, I opened the door and I saw blood covering the whole room. I went in, followed the path that didn't have blood on it, got to the end of the path and I saw Danny on the other side of the bed dead. So I rush out of the room to get to my bearings and I suddenly feel like someone is looking straight at me, so I turn around and black out. I don't remember anything more after that."

"Wow, well, I guess that would get anybody scared seeing how you just passed out afterwards. Why is it Danny that gets lost or hurt?"

"That's a good question, Chin," stated Kono, wondering the same thing. They both look over at Danny and Steve and realize that they are done talking to each other. They go over to them and sat down next to them.

"Okay, what are we going to so over the next twelve days together?" asked Steve.

"Wait, I have a question," asked Danny, "If what you said about the house and the story and if it's true and we can't get out of the house, then why were you able to go to the store?"

Steve looked at Chin and wondered how he was supposed to answer that. "I don't know, but I guess we could try to get out of the house, but I want to stay here in case the story is true."

Everybody agreed about that. They talked about staying together so that no could be in any more danger. Suddenly someone's phone rang. They all looked at their phones and realized that it was Steve's. Steve looked at his phone and realized that it was Mary.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Steve."

"Hey, Mare."

"How's everything going?

"Uh, it's going pretty good. How's everything going with you?"

"It's actually going pretty good. I have a new job at a restaurant and I really like it. I wish I could move back to Hawaii so I can be close to you."

"Yeah me too, hey mare, have you ever heard any scary/mystery house on the islands of Hawaii?"

"Um, yeah I think I have. One of my friends went in a house and she never came out. I haven't seen her since then. The story was that there was a girl who was possessed before she came to the house and she cursed the house she was living in. The house was on top of a hill and there was a graveyard and dark forest that she cursed along with it. It was rumored that the person would stay there for x number of days and if they survived then they could be free of the curse."

"Did all of them escape?"

"No Steve, some of them are rumored to be still there and ageless. I don't know the curse but I do know that the first girl that moved there she set the curse and it's still there. Why are you asking me those questions?"

"Well, I hate to tell you but I think we might be in that house."

"We? Who's we?"

"Uhh, we as in my team are with me. We are in that house."

"Oh my gosh! I hope nothing bad happens to you! I don't want to lose my brother too, like how we both lost our parents. Be careful."

"Don't worry sis, we will."

"Good, because I don't want to lose a brother. Say, how long are you guys staying there or rather stuck there?

"About twelve days."

"Okay, look I got to run and I'll try to talk to you in a couple of days."

"Alright, Mary, I love you," Steve said.

"Love you too, big bro. Bye."

"Bye."

Steve hung up with his sister and realized that he missed her a lot. He looked around and noticed everybody got a call from a loved one. He smiled knowing that people did care for them. After a few minutes his teammates ended their calls.

"Okay, I think we should split up and look for clues. Chin, you and Kono go together and Danny and I will be together. We will meet up in a half-hour."

Chin and Kono stayed downstairs while Danny and Steve went upstairs. They all went quietly because they didn't know what was going on or if anything was going to jump out at them.

"So how is your sister doing?"

"She is doing great. She has a job at a restaurant and she enjoys it. But she wants to come back home so she can come and be close to me. What about Grace?"

"She is doing well. She got an A on her math test and she was so excited about it." Danny looks at Steve's face and realizes that he isn't even paying attention to him. "So then she told that she wanted to become a sumo wrestler and she wanted to get fat to become one."

"That's great. It really is."

"Okay, what's going on?"

Steve stopped at a closed door. "What do you mean?"

"You are acting weird." Danny went in after Steve opened the door and sneezed a few times because there was so much dust everywhere.

"How so?"

"Well, for starters you weren't paying any attention to what I was saying and you are sporting you aneurysm face right now."

Steve sighed, he knew Danny was right. He just couldn't stop thinking about what Mary told him about the house. He went over to a table and blew off some of the dust that was on it. Luckily Danny was behind him and he didn't have another sneezing fit.

"Mary told me something different than the kid at the store did. The story she told was that one of her friends went into this house and never came back out. There was something else about being ageless and curses and possession that Mary said too. I've been thinking, what if there are multiple stories about this house and all of us have to solve the mystery before we can ever go back to civilization. We've got to get to the bottom of this."

"Alright, well I think we should look for clues and see if we can find anything. We got to get Kono and Chin to help though."

Steve nodded and agreed with him.

Danny and Steve went back downstairs and found my cousin and I looking at something on the table. The stuff that they we were looking at were pictures of people.

"Guys, we might have multiple stories to go through before we have to get out of here," said Steve. I sighed, thinking that we were all going to be here forever. I felt something, like someone was watching me. I turn around be see no one. I shrug it off but then I see something out of the corner of my eye. No one else sees it though. I go toward where I think I saw the shadow and get sucked into something.

Kono looks around and notices that her cousin is missing. "Guys, where is Chin?!" she screams.

**A/N: The next chapter should be up next week. I have chapters 5-7 planned out, I just got to write them. Stay tuned! Please review!**


	5. Kono's Story

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I hope you guys are still enjoying this. I will try really hard to get the next chapter up next thursday. The reason I couldn't update was because of family drama, I'm looking for jobs, worrying over my sister who has cancer and trying to help out my family. Oh and before I forget, thenk you for your story alert MaliaRose! I appreciate each and every one of you that take the time to read and review.**

Chapter 5 Kono's Story

Kono turns pale after she finds out her cousin has disappeared. She starts to breathe really fast and gets light-headed. She also starts to freak out. Danny and Steve noticed this and they both grab her gently and sit her down on a chair in the other room. Danny gets a water bottle from the supplies that Steve got earlier that day. He sets the bottle on the table and sits down.

"Kono, can you hear me?" Steve asked, gently.

Kono just stares straight ahead and doesn't answer.

Steve looks at Danny, worried. Danny shrugs saying he doesn't know what to do. Steve sighs, he knew that he had to stay strong for his team but he was scared that they were going to fall apart. As soon as they find Chin, he is going to keep his team together no matter what the cost. Kono seemed to calm down after about a minute and she started to cry.

"Kono, we will find Chin," Danny said.

"I know, but I just worry because he is my rock and I can't lose him." Kono seemed to calm down enough so that she could talk to them.

"Why is Chin so important to you?" asked Steve.

"He helped me out when I couldn't compete in surfing anymore."

Flashback

_It was a very pretty day and Kono and three of her friends were going surfing that day. They were all excited to go because in a couple of weeks was the ultimate surfing competition. Her cousin Chin was coming along for the ride and was going to stay with them when they would go surfing. Kono and one of her friends go out in the water and start catching waves. Chin watches from the sidelines making sure that Kono and her friends are being safe. He sees Kono take on a big sized wave and immediately gets a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. _

_ Kono sees a big wave and decides to take a chance at it. She lies down on her board and paddles toward it. When she feels like she can stand up and start surfing, she does it. She felt the ocean breeze and the mists of the ocean. Suddenly her foot slips on her board and she starts to fall. She feels her knee hit her board really hard and she goes under in a matter of minutes and blacks out._

_Chin's POV_

_ Chin sees the whole thing happen in slow motion. Kono realizing that she is in trouble, her hitting her knee, and blacking out going in the water right afterward. He ran right where he last saw Kono and dove right in the ocean. He searched for a couple of minutes and found her getting pushed around by the current underwater. He grabbed when he got to her side and pulled her to safety. He saw Kono's friends come near them. One of them called 911 and the other two just stared wide-eyed at Kono's kneecap. It was twisted unnaturally away from them._

_ "Kianna, call Kono's parents and tell them what happened and tell them to meet us at the hospital."_

_ "Kolaya, gather all of Kono's things and put them in my car."_

_ "Breena, I need you to stay with me and comfort her if she wakes up."_

_ All three of them listened to what Chin said. Kono never woke up, but she was alive after Chin checked her pulse. They both waited for a couple of minutes until they heard the ambulance sirens. Chin stood up to meet the paramedic as he came up to them._

_ "Hi, my name's Diego, can you tell me what happened?"_

_ "Uh, I was supervising them surfing and I saw Kono go out further to surf. She caught the wave but her foot must've slipped because the next thing I know she wiped out and I dove in to save her. When I got to shore I noticed that her knee looked weird. I didn't want to touch it in case I would make it worse."_

_ "Good idea, let's have a look at her knee and see if we can work together in getting her in the ambulance," said the paramedic._

_ Chin nodded and helped him situate Kono on the stretcher and then Chin rode in the ambulance with her. His cousin didn't wake up for the entire ride. They got to the hospital in about fifteen minutes. They unloaded her and Chin had to sit in the waiting room._

End of flashback

"I woke up in the hospital room scared, but I had Chin with me to help support me. He was there when I woke up. My parents stopped by and stayed too. The doctor came in and told me that they fixed my knee. The doctor said that I wouldn't be able to compete in any competitions anymore because my knee would give out. Chin came over to me and he became my biggest supporter throughout everything that I had to endure. I guess that is why I can't lose him."

Steve and Danny sat there and were lost in their own thoughts. They were both moved by the story Kono told but by different ways. They looked at each other and said with their eyes that they would stay together as a team from now on. The three of them were sitting there quietly when they heard whispers. Danny's face turned white, Kono's eyes went wide, and Steve's whole body went rigid with fear.

"What is that?" asked Kono.

Danny shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe we should all check it out," Steve answered, "Let's see what's making that sound and see if we can find Chin in the process."

Kono jumps right up while Danny stays seated. "Steve, what if something happens to one of us next? I mean, maybe not now but later on?"

"I don't know, I guess we have to take it day by day and see if we can get through this as a team and hope we don't have to resort to hurting ourselves and become crazy like the other people did."

Danny nodded and stood up to follow his friends. They heard the whispers again and this time they heard it upstairs. Kono's eyes went wide with fear because she was remembering her vision that was so real to her. She noticed that she was the only one standing there; Steve and Danny were halfway up the stairs before she realized that she was alone at the bottom of the stairway. She caught up with them and stayed near them. Steve was being cautious when he and Danny came to a room because they didn't even know what's going to happen. Kono stays near the top of the stairs while Steve and Danny check each room. After a few minutes Steve comes toward Kono and shakes his head indicating that nothing was in either of the rooms they looked into. They all headed back downstairs to figure out a game plan.

"Okay, we need to figure out what we are going to do about our situation," Danny said.

Steve nodded and agreed with him. "I think we need to stay together no matter what happens and see if we can find Chin. Someone to stand guard and another one to communicate to the leader."

Kono and Danny nodded their heads.

"Guys, what was that whispering that we heard?" Kono wondered, her eyes wide.

"I don't know, maybe there are different stories like my sister said there would be," Steve answered, breathy.

Kono looked at him confused.

"Oh, right I forgot to tell you. Mary said that there are different stories surrounding this house. If we explore, then I think we can figure out how to get out of this area of land."

The three of them stuck together and went deeper in the house than they have ever been. They were also looking for Chin, too. They reached a dark and damp part of the hallway. Kono looked frightened, Danny looked anxious and Steve looked like he wanted to run in the other direction. Each looked at each other and they decided to go down the hallway together. Danny was last because Kono was really scared that she would be taken next, Steve was in the lead. Danny felt cold air against his back and that made him whip around, but he saw nothing. He turned back around and he saw no one was with him. He still had an eerie feeling that he was being watched, though. He tried to use his ears to hear if he could find his friends. Within a few seconds he heard his friends' voices and followed their voices to where they were. They were in a small room at the end of the hallway.

"Danno, where were you?" asked Steve, his voice a bit tight, probably because he was too scared but didn't want to show it.

"Um, I was right behind Kono, when I felt a really chilly breeze on my back, so I turn around and nothing was there. I turn back around and you guys were gone. I also felt like something or someone was following/looking at me. It was really eerie."

Steve looked like he was lost in thought because of what Danny said. After a few minutes he finally spoke. "Do you think this house chose us to solve the mystery surrounding this house?" confused faces look back at him. "I mean look at it this way. Last night I had a crazy dream involving my whole team, in the morning Kono has gets a hallucination of Danny, and Chin disappears. There has to be something going on here." Steve stopped and he realized that they didn't know what was causing everything. "Kono, did you get anything or do anything before you screamed?"

Kono thought for a few seconds. "Um, yeah I think so. My memory is a bit blurry but I think I took a drink of water before I screamed. I'm not sure."

"Did you drink anything before you went to sleep Steve?" asked Danny.

"No, I didn't, but that could be a clue in the mystery."

"Alright, did you guys find anything in here that could help us find Chin?" Danny asked.

"No, but we could use your help."

Danny nodded and the three of them looked everywhere in the room for any sign of a clue. Steve looked on the bookshelf that was lined against the wall. Danny had the dressers and Kono had the closet and the bed. They were all searching for ten minutes when Steve gave a shout to his friends saying that he found something. Danny and Kono rushed over to him and looked at what he had in his hand. It was a big book that had a lock on it.

"That looks like a diary or a picture album."

"Yeah, you're right, Kono. Steve did you find the key that goes along with it?"

"No, I didn't, sorry."

Danny sighed. "Alright, let's see if we can find the key in the next ten minutes, because this room is making my skin crawl," he said.

The others nodded and agreed. The next ten minutes seemed to drag on for the trio because they all wanted to get out of this room. When the time was up they looked at each other and neither one of them found the key. So they hightailed it out of there and went back to the main part of the house they were in before. Steve and Danny sat down on the couch and Kono sat down on one of the chairs that was nearest to them. Right when they sat down they all heard some noises, like whispers, only louder. All three looked scared and Kono jumped on the couch with them. They all had their eyes wide with fear, each person thinking a different thing. The noise kept coming closer and closer, until a figure landed right in front of them.

"NO WAY! IT CAN'T BE," exclaimed Danny, who said it really loud.

Kono gasped hard and Steve went pale at the at the sight before them.

**A/N: Yep I left you with a cliffhanger! Please don't kill me. If you review you might see the next chapter up quicker! *hint hint* Please review!**


	6. One Found

**A/N: Okay, I know that I said that I would update thi****s story sooner, I had a major writer's block for the end of this chapter. I wnat to thank all of you for the reviews that you guys sent me. I greatly appreciate all of them. I also want to thank the people that put this on their alerts: Justthereforthefun, Little Muchacho, CoconutLover, earthling1970 and MisterEWriter. Keep the reviews coming.**

**I can't believe I am half way done with this part of the story! Don't worry I will keep writing and writing so I can keep you guys entertained.**

Previously in chapter 4

_I felt something, like someone was watching me. I turn around be see no one. I shrug it off but then I see something out of the corner of my eye. No one else sees it though. I go toward where I think I saw the shadow and get sucked into something._

Chapter 6 One Found

I woke up to find that I was in a darkened room and I was lying on a bed. I take a deep breath and try to sit up. I immediately felt dizzy and nauseated. I quickly lay back down. I try to think back to what I remember and everything is a blurry before we got to this house. Sighing, I tried to get up a bit more slowly and it worked. I felt weak all over, so I didn't even try to stand up. Looking around the room I realized that I was in a bedroom of some sort. It was an old fashioned room like the 1950's. All of a sudden my head hurt, so I lay back down and when I did, it felt like I was floating and then slammed down on something soft, thank goodness. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in the same room but at different period of time. This time the room looked a lot older than the one before but it still looked the same. I tried to stand up but immediately felt dizzy, so I sat back down. I looked around the room and tried to determine what timeline I was in. It looked like I was back in 2013. I put my hand to my head and felt something wet on my fingers. What I saw was blood. How in the world did I get blood on my fingers?

I hear a strange noise and I stand up to go hide somewhere when out of nowhere, something slams into my head and shoulders. I fall to the ground and black out.

I wake up slowly and realize that I am in a different room. I get up and I immediately feel sick to my stomach. Groaning, and trying to walk straight while feeling dizzy isn't a good combination. I look up and see three figures; I stumble over to them and drop right in front of them. The last thing I heard was one of them exclaim, "NO WAY! IT CAN'T BE!" At that point I blacked out.

Danny bent down and rolled Chin over and realized that he was covered in blood. He looked up at Steve and got the shock of his life. Steve looked like he was terrified. Danny started to give out orders and that is when Steve came back to life and started to help him. Kono grabbed towels while Steve went to get some water from the sink. He came back with some in a large bowl. Kono drenched the towels in the water to clean Chin's face off and realized that it wasn't his blood. After the blood came off, all three of them noticed that Chin was sweaty and kinda cold to the touch. Steve and Danny picked him up and went over to the couch and put him there so he could rest.

"I wonder where he has been?" Kono wondered.

Steve mumbled a reply, while staring at Chin, amazed that they all found him without even looking. After a few minutes, Chin started to stir. Seconds later his eyes opened and he looked confused.

"Okay, where am I?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Your still stuck in the house that we are stuck in, brah," Kono answered. She was really happy to see him.

Chin groaned.

"Where did you go for 3 hours?!" asked Danny, while his friends silently agreed.

Chin groaned again. "I don't really remember that much. What I do remember is a being in a room that looked like it was in the 1950's and then it changed to this timeline. We are in a strange house."

"What else do you remember?" asked Steve.

"Um, nothing else really, everything is really fuzzy. I do remember something else though. I remember feeling sick for a while. Do you think I've been drugged or poisoned?"

They all shrugged, wondering what was going on in this house. Chin tried to sit up on the couch but he got extremely dizzy and had to lie back down.

"Guys, I don't feel so good," Chin stated while looking a bit green. Danny went into the kitchen and found a big bowl and hurried before Chin threw up all over the floor and he made it just in time. Steve put his hand on his chest and gently pushed Chin back down on the couch after he was done being sick. He looked concerned and so did everybody else. Chin closed his eyes and was out like a light.

"Guys, I'm worried about Chin," Kono said concerned for her cousin.

"I think we should just let him sleep and see how he is tomorrow," Danny said.

Kono and Steve nodded. "Kono, why don't you stay here with Chin, while Danny and I check out where we saw Chin come from. It will only take us a few minutes."

Kono nodded and Danny followed Steve to where they saw Chin.

"Where so you think Chin went for three hours, Danny?" asked Steve.

"Your guess is as good as mine, because I have no stinking clue," answered Danny.

They both looked around the room, in hopes to find a clue of what Chin was doing in this particular room. They searched for a few minutes and didn't find anything. Both sighed and went back to the others.

"Did you guys find anything at all?" questioned Kono.

"Nope, sorry," said Steve, "but maybe, if Chin is feeling better, we all can search for more clues surrounding this house."

"Did you bring any medicine from the little store you and Chin went to earlier today?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, why?" answered and questioned Steve.

"Because I think it might help Chin a bit."

"Alright, I'll go get it."

Steve went off to find the meds and soon came back with it. He opened the bag with the meds in it and gave it to Danny. Danny got the medicine that he needed and handed it back to Steve. He shook Chin awake and gave him some. Chin took it without complaint and promptly fell back to sleep. Everybody was worried for their friend and they hoped that the next time he woke up; he would be back to normal.

The three of them let Chin sleep and went back to figuring out how to open the book Steve found.

"So what do you think is in here, Steve?" asked Kono.

Steve held the book in his hands for a while before answering, "I have no idea, maybe some pictures, or some letters, or something else altogether."

"It doesn't look that old; it looks like it could've come from the 90's."

"We've got to find the key that opens the lock," Danny said, "I mean, if we find the key."

Steve sighed. "Look we tried to find the key, maybe it's somewhere else in the house. We can look for it when Chin gets up from his nap. I just hope he gets better by that time.

The three of them start to talk about anything in general and suddenly they heard a noise coming from down the hallway. They stood up slowly and cautiously looked around for anything that might hop out and scare them. Steve noticed that his friends would follow him, so he sat back down. Danny and Kono did the same thing. Steve stood up again and then sat back down. They did the same thing. Steve tried to stifle a laugh but it was hard to do. His friends didn't know what was going on. Danny stopped and looked at Steve and said to him, "What are you doing?"

Steve let out a burst of laughter and said, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. You guys kept copying me and I felt like we needed to loosen up a bit."

Kono and Danny chuckled and without warning tackled Steve, laughing throughout. They hear a groan and they stop. They hear it again and realize that it is coming from Chin. They all go over to him and see that he has a layer of sheen sweat on his face. Kono grabs a towel from the kitchen and starts to dab his face.

"Guys, I think he is having a nightmare," Kono stated.

"Yeah, looks like it's a bad one," Danny said, worried, "Do you think we should get him up?"

"Yeah, let's get him up and see what's wrong."

Steve gently shook Chin and bolted back in surprise. The reason for this reaction was because when he touched Chin, he was hot to the touch. His friends saw this and Steve said to them to get some water to help cool him down. Danny and Kono rushed off to the kitchen and got some supplies to help Chin lose heat from his body. They were expecting Steve to dab him with a cloth, not dump the whole container on top of him. When Steve did that, Chin jolted awake.

"What in the heck?" Chin questioned, wondering why he was soaking wet.

"Sorry about that Chin, you were burning up," apologized Steve.

Chin nodded.

"How do you feel?" asked Danny.

"Um, I actually feel better. One question though, did I disappear for a while or was that a dream?"

"Chin, that actually happened, you disappeared for a few hours," Kono answered.

Chin got a weird look on his face, thinking about what Kono said.

"Huh, well I don't know what to say other than I am glad that I am back. What happened while I was gone?"

"Well, Kono freaked out when she realized that you were gone," Danny said, to answer Chin's question. "Then she told us about a time that you helped her out with that surfing accident. Let's see, what else did you miss?"

"You missed out on the whispers that scared us half to death," Steve said when Danny couldn't remember what else happened. "See we were all spooked when these whispers were going on and we all got scared. So we went as a group to go check it out. Danny thought he saw or heard something so he got left behind, he caught up though."

"Yeah, so we went inside this room that looked really old and we explored," Kono said telling the rest of the story, "We found something that looked like a diary or a journal of some sort and we couldn't find the key. We were hoping that once you felt better you could come help us."

Chin took in all the information that his friends said and digested it. He nodded his head signaling that he wanted to help. He got up from the couch and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked towards it but it vanished before he got a good look at it. His friends noticed that and asked him what was wrong.

"Uh, nothing, I just thought I saw something over there. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay, then, let's see if we can find somewhere to go to sleep and figure out the strange things later tomorrow," Steve said.

All four of them got up from where they were sitting and followed Steve. They went upstairs and Kono froze. Chin, who was behind her bumped into her.

"Kono, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm okay, I just had a flashback from earlier of Danny all bloody. It's going to be awhile before I stop thinking about that when I come up the stairs."

Chin nodded in understanding. They followed their teammate's voices and went into the room that had their friends.

Within an hour they were all ready for bed when suddenly a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and the lights went out. They heard a ghastly voice screaming for help. They all looked at each other in the dark and had the same thought, _Sleep with our weapons tonight. _With that they fell asleep one by one, not noticing that they were being watched closely by someone.

**A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger there, huh? Well I have a job for you reviewers and I will totally give you credit where it's due. Would you guys happen to any riddles? I've already got 4 of them, I need 8 more. Here is the catch though, the riddles have got to relate to this story. I woul love to hear what you guys come up with. Don't worry you'll find out later why I need the riddles. So please review on your way out and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	7. DreamsMysteries

**A/N: I am terribly sorry about the long wait. I have a plan now that I know what is going on. I will update monthly definitely. I want to thank you for the reviews for last chapter. I was blown away! 13 reviews for last chapter. I was so excited! Oh and I also want to thank mystery girl234, LeorioHeart, montydam, and Lakyy G for the alerts that they did. I also wnat to thank the people who gave me some riddles. I still need them, so keep them coming. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 7

Danny found it hard to fall asleep, but his friends found it easy. He tried to relax his body but his mind just wouldn't let him. He kept thinking about his brother, Matt and his daughter, Grace. He sighed, he just couldn't get comfortable. He kept tossing and turning for a few minutes before sitting up. He looked around at his friends and realized that he was the only one that wasn't asleep. Sighing again he looked over at Steve and got an idea forming in his head to prank him. He stood up and walked over to the groceries from yesterday and pulled out a sharpie marker. He smirked; knowing that Steve would kill him if he found out it was him who did it. He put the sharpie marker in his pocket for another time. Going into the kitchen he started looking for a glass. Looking in each of the cupboards he finally found one in one of them. He filled the glass with the water from the faucet and didn't even notice a mist of something in it. He drank it with a huge gulp and was suddenly very sleepy. He put the glass in the sink. Stumbling back to his spot by his friends, he fell asleep fast.

_Danny was in a fog and it felt like he was floating. He couldn't see what was in front of him because the fog was blocking his vision. Suddenly the fog gradually faded away and what he saw made his breath go away. He saw his brother Matt, Steve and him, along with Rachael and Grace._

It was a good morning and the others were starting to get up. Steve yawned and looked over at Danny to see if he had woken up and noticed that he looked really happy about something that he was dreaming about something that made him happy. He looked at Chin and Kono and gave them both a look. The cousins looked over at Danny and noticed the same thing Steve did. All three of them chuckled.

"Danny looks happy," remarked Kono.

Steve and Chin both agreed and nodded.

"I wonder what he is dreaming about?"

Both of the boys just shrugged.

_He felt happy because that was the last time he saw his brother alive and happy. He was anticipating the blowout between just them and wasn't looking forward to it. The scene changed at that moment and he saw himself along with his brother and they were arguing. His brother was getting on a plane and the Danny that was by the fence was heartbroken. It took Danny some time to realize that Matt wasn't looking at the Danny by the fence but at him. When he looked at him Matt was saying over and over, "Look for the key in a lighted place, Look for the key in a lighted place."_

Everybody saw the look on Danny's face and got worried.

"I hope Danny is okay," Kono said.

They all saw his face change from happy to mad and mad to sad and sad to confused in about thirty seconds.

"Do you think we should wake him?" asked Kono.

Steve shook his head. "No I think we should wait him out and see what he does."

"Yeah, I agree with Steve," Chin said, "when we tried to wake you up from that dream you had the first night we stayed here, you kept trying to get away from us until we just let you dream."

Kono just shrugged and let things be, even if she didn't agree with them.

_Suddenly everything changed and Danny wasn't looking at the last time he saw his brother but the first time he saw Grace when she was a baby. He was so proud to be a father and so excited about being a father. Images flashed before his eyes of memories of his daughter. It stopped at the most recent one and that was the time he and Grace went for a walk and he bought an ice cream cone for her. He felt really happy in that moment. _

Everybody looked at Danny now and they are relieved to see that Danny is okay and happy about whatever he is seeing in his dream.

_The scene ace changed and not for the better. Danny looked around and he couldn't see Grace anywhere. Danny got an uneasy feeling in his stomach and started to search for her. He found her in the storage unit where he later would find her and he knew that Peterson was close by. There was a rage that built inside him and it reached to its boiling point when Danny saw him. He went over to Peterson and tried to punch him but his hand went right through him. He looked over at Grace and she kept saying something over and over, "Look for a secret passageway, look for a secret passageway." With that, he turned around and saw Peterson coming toward him and Grace. He stood his ground and Peterson went right through him. Next thing he knew was waking up in a house._

"NNNOOOOO!"

Everybody jumped back because they were startled by Danny's outburst. Danny was looking wildly around and not recognizing anything. The three friends went cautiously near him and put their hands on his shoulders and Danny just snapped. He started to flail around and move his body away from his friends. Steve gave the cousins a look and they backed off. He looked toward Danny and quietly went near him. He stayed there until Danny recognized him.

"I'm sorry, I just had the strangest dream and I freaked out."

"Don't worry about that, I freaked out too, remember?"

Danny sighed and nodded. He did remember.

"I need to speak with Grace but I know that the service doesn't work here unless they call us."

"I know, just calm down as much as you can and we'll go from there," Steve said softly, a little worried for his friend.

Danny took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves, but it didn't seem to be working. He kept thinking about his two weird dreams and it was freaking him out. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate. He took it from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Grace!

"Hey, monkey! How are you? I really miss you."

"I'm doing great Danno. I really miss you to. When are you coming home?"

"I don't know, monkey. I'm in a house and I have to stay here because we are all trapped in here."

"Who's 'we' Danno?

"Well Steve, Chin, Kono and I are all in this house together. Don't worry I will come be with you in a couple of days."

"You promise, Danno?"

"Yes monkey, I promise."

With that they said their goodbyes and hung up. Danny felt calmer than he did before and everybody relaxed.

"You okay now, Danny?" asked Chin.

"Yeah, I'm okay now."

Everybody was relieved that Danny was okay and Danny was relieved that Grace was okay. Steve backed away knowing that Danny was indeed okay and he didn't notice the weakened boards that were behind him. He stepped on the boards, heard a squeak and fell through the boards with a huge crash.

"STEVE!" Kono, Chin and Danny exclaimed, worried for their friend. They all cautiously went over to the hole that Steve made and looked down. They couldn't see him through the debris and they were scared that Steve was really hurt. They heard a groan from the hole and were relieved that Steve was alive.

"Steve, are you okay?" Chin called down.

Silence, then "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little banged up. I can't see anything at all. It's so dark sown here. Could you throw a flashlight down here while it's on?"

"Yeah, hang on a second," Chin replied. He went over to where they put the groceries the day before and grabbed a flashlight, went back over to the hole, turned the flashlight on and dropped it down the hole.

"Got it," Steve said, after a minute.

"What do you see down there?" Danny asked, really curious.

"I see bookshelves with some bowls and other stuff on them. There's a table that hasn't been dusted in years, a couple of rugs that are rolled up, and a lot of junk."

"That's weird, why would there be junk down there?" asked Danny.

"Gee, I don't know," said Steve sarcastically, "Could you please just get me out of here?!"

"Yeah, hang on a second."

Danny, Kono, and Chin all look for something to pull up Steve. After a few minutes, Kono finds some rope hidden underneath a small table. She rolled it out and threw down one end of it to Steve and took the other end of it and held onto it. They all heard Steve grunt and groan while climbing up to safety. At last, they all saw Steve's head, then his body coming from the hole. He rolled over and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew! That was hard. I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."

Danny, Kono and Chin were hungry too and they all got something to eat from the groceries. When they all got what they wanted they all took a seat by the one of the rugs that was beside the window.

"So this house is throwing us some surprises that we didn't expect," said Steve.

"Yeah, like your dream the first night we were here," Kono supplied, while Steve blushed a little still embarrassed about his dream. "I had that hallucination of Danny being killed."

"I got kidnapped by something and came back a few hours later with almost no memory," Chin piped in.

"Man we had a lot of things going on here," Danny said, "We need to figure a way out and solve whatever is going on here."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, finished eating and threw away the trash in a trash can they found in the kitchen.

"Okay, now what?" Kono asked.

"Well, I think we should explore a little more," Steve stated, "And this time we go in twos. Danny, you're with me and Kono, you and Chin check the other side of the house while we take the other side. We meet back here in fifteen minutes."

Chin and Kono go down a hall and go into a room. They brought flashlights with them and turned them on. What they saw made their mouths drop.

Steve and Danny walked into a room full of tools. They looked at each and shrugged. They both didn't know what the tools were used for. Danny and Steve took some to show Chin and Kono. They got out of the room and went back to the meeting place.

"I wonder what Kono and Chin found?" wondered Steve.

Danny just shrugged. "I don't know, but I bet it's a lot more interesting than this." He picks up a tool and lets it drop on the floor. "Man, I wish we could get out of this house. It's starting to spook me. I mean with Chin disappearing and the dreams you and I are having and the hallucinations of what Kono saw and just about anything weird in this house just gives me the goosebumps."

"Yeah, me to Danno, me too," agreed Steve. "I wonder what else the house will throw at us."

Just then they both see Kono come from the hallway with a shocked look on her pale face.

"Kono, what's wrong? Is Chin okay?"

"Um, yeah Chin is fine, but you will never believe what we found in this room. Come on and take a look."

Danny and Steve share a look of disbelief and reluctantly follow Kono to the room that Chin is in. They went in and their jaws dropped in awe at what they saw.

**A/N: *sigh* Whew! that was good cliffhanger, I hope. Anyway, I hope you guys are still reading this, because it's about to get interesting. Oh and for the people that sent me riddles I would really like the answers from them so I can fit it in too the story. Please reveiw!**


	8. More Clues

**A/N: I am sorry about waiting so long to update. My computer crashed just after I uploaded last chapter. Thankfully though, I wrote down some ideas on a piece of paper. I was also having family issues with my family that just distracted me, and I got a new job. On a happier note I got another follower! The lucky person is Berenkloof3. I would love to hear what you think about my story and what you like about it so far. So please review!**

Chapter 8 More Clues

Danny and Steve stood in the room with their mouths open. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Chin and Kono had identical faces to Steve and Danny. Shocked expressions. Danny went over to the wall and got a closer look at was on the walls.

"Where did these come from?"

The three of them shook their heads and shrugged. They were still pretty shocked at what they were seeing. Danny went over to Steve and pinched him on the arm, hard. Steve jumped and focused a little bit on Danny before he took a deep breath and got to work on what they found. In the room was newspaper clippings of different stories all pertaining to this house. The newspaper clippings covered all four walls inch by inch. They started to take them down when a gust of wind blew out of nowhere and took down every clipping from the wall.

"Okay, now that was weird, you guys felt that gust of wind, right?" Kono asked, everybody nodded, "That came out of nowhere. There are no windows open and I know we shut the door that doesn't allow us to even step outside right now."

"Well, maybe that was a sign for us to look at the clippings so we can figure out how to get out of here," Chin said.

"What sort of sign could be telling us this?" asked Danny.

"I don't know, maybe the gust of wind had something to with it," Chin replied.

"Man we have had a lot of things happen to us and it has only been the second day we are here," Kono stated.

"I think we should look at these stories. First off, how many are there?" asked Steve.

Danny, Kono, and Chin started to count and twenty minutes later they got their answer.

"You won't believe us, but there are about 400 stories here," Danny stated.

Steve dropped his mouth open. He couldn't believe it. No wonder this house was haunted. 400 stories to read and that alone could take forever. We all talked about it and agreed to only read 100 a piece. The way we decided in reading them was we would read one quarter of them, try to determine what they mean and figure them out. So each of us grabbed 25 of them and went out in the hallway and went to the place they had everything stored. They got settled and started to read all the stories they brought out. After about one hour, Chin spoke up.

"Okay, so I have read six missing stories, five runaway stories, four kidnapping stories and 10 mysterious disappearing stories. Only about two were ever solved."

Danny went next. "Well I found out that ten kids were kidnapped, seven missing kids, two runaways and six disappearances. About three were solved in my pack."

Kono went third. "I read eight runaways, eleven missing kids, six disappearances and five kidnappings. About four were solved."

Steve went last. "Okay, I have nine missing kids, twelve disappearances, three kidnappings, and one runaway. Only one got solved." They all looked at each other and sighed togeher. "Alright i think we need tot organize them based on the four things that we all have in common. Then we should sort them by date and see how far that will lead us."

That's what they did for over two more hours.

"Okay, so we have 30 missing, 16 runaways, 22 kidnappings, and 24 disappearances. What do you guys think we should do with them?" Steve asked.

"I don't know," Danny replied.

Everybody thought for a minute on what to do with the newspaper clippings and Kono jumped up, excited.

"I've got an idea," she said, "How about we put the clippings in a book and collect them as we go. Kind of like a scrapbook."

The others looked at each other and agreed. They all got to work on putting all 400 stories in order in a book they found in the room. It took them two hours to sort it out. They looked happy at each other and were about to leave the room when suddenly they hear something from the other rooms that are in the hallway.

"What is that?" Kono squeaked out.

Everybody looked at each other, scared. They stayed together in the middle of the room trying to decide to move or not.

"That doesn't sound human at all," Steve commented, "I wonder what it is?"

Danny, Kono, and Chin all back away and Steve doesn't even realize it until it's too late.

"Oh come on, I don't want to have to go outside this room by myself."

"What are you scared, Steve?" asked Danny, who smirked.

"Nothing, I just thought that we should do things with a partner." Steve was in fact scared to anywhere alone, but he wouldn't say that out loud. He gave them a look and finally after a few minutes got the hole team to come along. They all cautiously went to the doorway and peeked out in the hallway. All of them took a breath they didn't realize they were holding. There wasn't anything in the hallway. They looked at each other and something like a gust of wind blew past him and the others and sent chills down all of them like goose bumps.

"What was that?!" Kono squeaked out.

"I have no idea." Chin whispered softly.

Both Danny and Steve were white as sheets and Chin looked over at them and got an idea. He tapped his cousin on the shoulder, she gave a little jump, and gestured to her that he wanted to scare the two leaders. Kono got a smile on her face and snuck up on Danny, while Chin did the same for Steve. Chin counted down to three silently.

_3, 2, 1_

"BOO!" They both yelled out.

What happened next was something Chin and Kono could use for blackmail.

Both Danny and Steve let out girlish, high-pitched screams and Steve jumped in Danny's arms. Kono and Chin were laughing hysterically like maniacs because of what they saw. Danny and Steve looked at each other and Danny realized that he was holding Steve, so he dropped him and cleared his throat. Steve stood up after Danny dropped him and pretended nothing happened. The cousins were still laughing and finally after what seemed like forever they stopped. Both Danny and Steve turned a shade of red and looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist," Chin said, "It was just too easy."

"Alright, but we both will get you back for doing that," said Steve.

What they heard next made there blood run like ice.

**"SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!"**

**A/N: I know that was a major cliffhanger and I know that was a cruel way to end the chapter like that but I wanted you guys to stay interested. Okay I want to try something that I've seen other authors do. Authors on this site sometimes reply to reviewers on their author's notes and I wanted to try it. So here it goes.**

**doglover500: here is the update.**

**CoConutLUver: here it is! Enjoy!**

**roztonissexy: I know, I wish I could update sooner too. I hate keeping you guys in suspense for long. Thank you for you review. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**mystery girl234: I know I wish I could update more than once a month but real life just gets in the way. Thank you for the compliment, I really appreciate it.**

**CindybeesWax: Thank you for the review and thank you for the compliment. I will never quit this story because I love this story that I am writing. Luckily I can keep updating now that I have a plan on what to write for next chapter.**

**HonoluluGal: Yep, I'm back! I hope I quenched your thirst a little bit and as for Steve you'll have to wait and see.**

**SteDaChiKo and Me: Thank you for welcoming me back. Oh I have a ton more clues and they will be piling up so keep a look out for them. Thanks for the review.**

**Little Muchacho: Thank you for the kind review!**

**Lousization: I have a ton more clues so watch out for them. Thank you for your review.**

**Evanoe: I'm glad that I'm back too. Thank you for the compliments and I would have to agree with you. I love seeing them all in a different setting than the norm. Thank you for the kind review.**

**MysterEWriter: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter too.**

**Please review!**


	9. Mysterious Things

**A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter 9! I want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed personally:**

**doglover500: Thank you for the compliment and about that last scene where Steve jumping into Danny's arms, I actually got that from the movie. Happy that you enjoyed and hope that you enjoy this one too.**

**CindyBeesWax: I'm with you on that one, I would've have loved to see their faces as Kono and Chin yelled out BOO! Thanks so much for your review.**

**MisterEWriter: Thanks and I thought that Steve should have at least one moment where he wasn't a big bad Navy SEAL. Hope that you enjoy the chapter.**

**CoConutLuver: Hope that you enjoy this one too.**

**SteDaChiKo and Me: I am happy that you liked the chapter. When I got your review and read it, I was like shocked because the thunderstorm you heard was just as I was writing the chapter. So you have got to live out east. Glad that I could make you jump. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Evanoe: I totally agree with you on both points. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**PeteTN190: Thank you so much for that compliment. I am really enjoying writing this story. Here is the next chapter.**

**Louiseization: You've got to live out east because I had that storm a day before you and I was writing the end of it during the storm. I guess I am doing a good job on my story, I will try to keep it up and see if I can scare you again. Hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**HonoluluGal: I also had a good laugh on Danny and Steve's expense. And as for your question on if there is someone or something else in the house your going to have to keep reading to find out.**

Chapter 9 Mysterious Things.

"What was that?!" Kono said in a really high squeaky voice.

The others shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Okay, we need to move to our regular spot so we can know what is going on." Steve said trying to calm down his nerves. He was scared of the voice too but he wouldn't tell his teammates that.

They all walked slowly toward the exit, but before they reached it, the door slammed shut and it locked itself. They were locked inside the room. But for how long? Danny went over to the door, grabbed the doorknob, and tried to jiggle with it. He did that for a few minutes and accepted defeat.

"It's useless, I can't even jiggle the handle nor loosen it."

"Alright," Steve said, "Let's sit down in the middle of the room and go through what we know about what happened to us since we have been here."

The others agreed and sat down.

"Okay, let's see, I had that crazy dream the first night we were here. Chin and I went to the store to pick up some stuff that we needed and heard about a story surrounding the house."

"While that was going on Danny and I were trying to figure out what to do while you guys were gone. I went inside to get a drink of water and that is when the strange things began to happen. I saw a footprint in the dust and the next second it wasn't even there. I screamed because I was frightened about something and I had a hallucination when I woke up."

"Nothing really happened to me, I just had that really strange dream and I am usually the one who either gets hurt or is killed in each hallucination and/or dream."

"I guess for me the only weird thing that happened to me, is when I disappeared for a couple of hours and don't even remember what happened."

"Did anything else happen that was weird?" Danny wondered out loud.

Everybody tried to think back and Kono gasped. The other three quickly looked at her and waited for what she had to say.

"Chin, do you remember that sound we heard when we first got here?"

Chin tried to think about what Kono was talking about and gasped when he remembered it. "Yeah, what do you think it was?"

"I don't know, but it sounded like an animal."

"Wait, Kono didn't you say that you got a drink of water and that is when you had the strange things happen to you?"

"Um, yeah, why are you asking?"

Steve sighed and answered, "I think maybe the water has something to do with it. Who else besides Kono drank the water from the sink?

Danny turned pale and raised his hand.

"You did too, Danny? When?" asked Steve.

"Last night before I had that dream."

Steve shook his head. "Okay, we need to figure out everything that has been going on since we came here. The first thing that happened that was strange was probably the noise that you and Chin heard. What did it sound like?"

"Well," started Kono, "It sounded like a plea for help, like it was someone screaming. The strange thing is, that it didn't sound human." Chin nodded and agreed with Kono.

"Then right after that Steve had that crazy dream," said Danny. "Where did you go in that dream that you had?"

Steve thought for a few seconds. "Um, well Danny and I went outside after we both heard something scream outside."

"After you went outside did anything strange happen?" asked Chin.

"Um, yeah, a couple of things happened. First Danny disappeared and I was all alone. Then it felt like there was a chilly wind followed by the temperature going down by twenty degrees. I also thought I saw a wolf and it was coming right after me but the weird thing is that it passed right through me like it was a ghost. Fog came after that and it seemed really eerie so I finally moved my legs and then I fell down a hill and hit myself in the head. Then right after that I found Danny after he scared me half to death by speaking when I had my back to him. Then came the house where I found you two dead but not really dead."

Everybody nodded and tried to digest what Steve said. A minute later Danny spoke up. "Okay now that we kinda know about what happened to Steve I think we need to figure out what happened to Chin when he disappeared."

All eyes turned to Chin. Chin turned pink and then he turned white when he realized that they were serious.

"Guys, I swear that I don't remember much about when I was gone. It's all just a blur."

"Maybe, maybe not," Steve said, "We could try something but you are going to have to trust me on this. Are you willing to try it?"

Chin thought for a moment and nodded.

"Okay, I will try it as soon as we get out of this room. It's kind of like a meditation technique that I learned in the Navy."

"Alright, I'll try it. But in the meantime how in the heck are we going to get out of here?"

"I have no idea," said Danny.

Steve stood up and went to the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and suddenly the door was yanked open and Steve flew through the air and crashed into the wall. The other three gasped and went to Steve to see if he was alright. Steve groaned when they came near.

"Steve, are you okay?" asked Chin, "You hit the wall pretty hard."

Steve heard Chin and opened his eyes. His vision was a little blurry, and he felt like he fell on some hard concrete, other than that he felt fine. "I'm okay but I'm pretty sore because of that freak thing that happened."

They all helped Steve up and guided him to the room that they started in. They put him gingerly on the couch and all sat around him. Suddenly they all hear whispers and their is a wind chill in the air that turned cold and everybody shivered. They see shadows everywhere and they are all scared.

"Guys, where are we?" Danny asks.

They all look at him and then the lights went out at that moment.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Yup, I went there. **

**Okay I have a challenge for you readers, I have been putting little things in my story that are based on other TV shows and movies. One reviewer actually guessed a movie reference, but I am not telling who. I put at least two things that have to do with another TV show or movie and whoever guesses right will have a sneak peek at what's going to happen in the next chapter. So make sure you have your PM messenger enabled if your a winner.**

**Here is a clue: One is a TV show reference and the other one is a movie reference. Good luck and please review!**


End file.
